Conveyor systems are commonly used in the process and packaging industry to move items from one location or process to another. For many applications, such as the food industry, cleanability of machines and systems, including conveyors, is important. At the same time, cleanability needs to be considered in the context of the skillset of the personnel that will be carrying out the cleaning process.
Conveyor systems commonly include both straight sections and curved sections. Providing desirable features in both sections adapted for cleaning is desirable. However, curved sections are particularly problematic due to the fact that in curved conveyor sections the belt has a greater tendency to lift at the outside part of the turn.
With existing technology, conveyor belts with integrated hold down tabs may be used in curved conveyor sections. However, such conveyor belts result in increased cost and the tabs tend to break off, increasing maintenance and service costs. Such belts are also unfavorable from the standpoint of ease of cleaning.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a conveyor assembly and associated method adapted to facilitate cleaning operations in straight conveyor sections and/or curved conveyor sections.